cupheadfandomcom-20200223-history
Wally Warbles
| image1= Wally.png|Base WallyIcon1.png|Phase 1 WallySonIcon.png|Phase 2 WallyIcon2.png|Phase 3 |hitpoints_in_simple=2000 |hitpoints_in_regular=2400 |hitpoints_in_expert=2800 |phases=3 |forms=2 |location=Inkwell Isle Two |affiliation=Aviary Action! |moveset=Egg Bomb Feather Shed Trigun Finger Bullets Swirling Eggs Shield Electrogun Shot Garbage Shower Pillapse Heart Attack |minions=Wally's son Medical Birds Birds |parry=Birds Electrogun Shot Garbage Pills |level: = Aviary Action|gender = Male|role = Cuckoo Bird}} Wally Warbles is a bird boss that can be found in Inkwell Isle Two in the level Aviary Action!. He is also fought in an airplane level. Description Appearance Wally is a red headed blue feathered cuckoo bird with a cuckoo clock house wearing on his body. He has a large clawed feet and wingspan to support his body and the cuckoo house he wears. Inside the cuckoo house resides his son. Personality Judging by his aggressive appearance and his son's death screen line, Wally acts as the brawn of his family. He also appears to be a protective father to his son, having a cuckoo house for him to be kept safe in while Wally deals with his own enemies. Wally is even determined enough to fight until the end, no matter what happens to him in the process, as evident by the fact that he continues the battle featherless and on a stretcher. Intro At the beginning of the battle, Wally acts like a cuckoo clock before piercing through the clock face and shouting at Cuphead and Mugman. Phase 1 and Mugman.]] In this phase, he has two primary attacks: *His first attack involves turning his head into a hand with three fingers shooting three bullets in spread formation at the player in an attempt to damage them. *His second attack involves shooting eggs in a straight line that break apart upon contact with the edge of the screen. On Regular mode, the egg fragments burst outwards in a spread shot of 3 bullets while it only bursts vertically on Simple mode, and the eggs will burst into five bullets, with the 2 extra shots moving vertically on Expert mode. After being damaged enough, he will begin flapping his wings furiously and firing constant radial bursts of feathers outwards. Eventually, he will tire himself out and temporary leave himself open for attack. Throughout the first phase, he is accompanied by rows of 3-4 birds, each with a nail tied onto them. The first 2-3 will be yellow, while the last one is always pink and able to be parried. (It is 3 in simple, and 4 in regular). Once he has taken enough damage, he will lose all of his feathers and fall out of the house, after which the birdhouse explodes, revealing his son flying on a bird nest. Phase 2 In this next phase, his son floats around the screen accompanied by five spiked eggs (four and six in Simple and Expert respectively) that block bullets and revolve around the boss. The eggs periodically expand and contract around the boss. Apart from the egg shield, the boss can fire a single bullet at Cuphead's direct location, which can be parried. Once he has taken enough damage, he will cry out for help and disappear, after which the original Wally appears for a last fight. If you're playing on Simple difficulty, his cry for help won't be enough, as the battle just ends. Final Phase In this final phase, Wally is seen lying on a stretcher, wounded from the last fight and being carried by two blue birds in paramedics uniforms. This phase is not playable in simple. He has two primary attacks to damage the player: *His head will turn into a trash can which will spew out objects toward the player. Occasionally, pink boots will be fired, which can be parried. *He will occasionally stomp his chest with his legs to shoot his heart upwards, which then shoots three bullets in a spread formation before returning down. The two blue birds will periodically shoot pills up from their beak during Wally's attacks. After a short pause, the pill will split apart with one end targeting the player's location. Occasionally, the pill will be pink, signaling its ability to be parried. The only vulnerable segment of the boss is Wally himself and his heart. Bombs are nearly required for this stage, however you can inconsistently damage Wally from the bottom of the stretcher. Once he has taken enough damage, he is defeated after which the two birds eagerly prepare to make a meal out of him by sprinkling him with salt and pepper, with their medic hats being replaced by chef hats. Gallery Cuphead1.jpg|Wally's intro Cuphead.png|Wally spitting out an egg. Trivia *Wally is one of the few bosses that is not seen at the ending, though it is implied that he was eaten by the two blue birds. **He is also the second boss that is implied to be truly dead, with the first being Goopy Le Grande. *His old line was I'd say that was more of a crash landing. *Wally Warbles and his son have colored feathers similar to Woody Woodpecker that is another popular cartoon character of the cartoon genre of the 1940's. *His last name is a play on words on "warbler." *Flight of the Valkyries plays for a brief moment during the song for Aviary Action. Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Inkwell Isle 2